(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a letter input system and a method using a touch pad, and more particularly, to a letter input system and a method using a touch pad within a vehicle for improving the function of inputting letters with an operation system disposed within a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
An audio video navigation (AVN) system, a system integrating an audio system, a multimedia device, and a navigation system etc., of a vehicle, are systems that integrate a multimedia system and a navigation system which are independently provided in the related art. In general, AVN systems are mounted at a front part of vehicles and have an operation system that includes various buttons and dials for operating audio and video systems, around a monitor on a center fascia. For example, in the related art, users engage buttons or turn a dial around the monitor of the AVN systems to set data and time displayed on the monitor. However, users have to repeatedly push the corresponding buttons with a finger to set desired date and time by increasing or decreasing numbers, when using buttons causing user inconvenience. In other words, multiple engagements of a button or multiple turns of a dial are required to accomplish the desired task.
Further, for example, drivers use a corresponding button of a dial to change the radio frequency, but the drivers have to change the frequency by adjusting the amount of rotation while looking at the rotating dial, when using a dial, causing user inconvenience. Therefore, selection of a frequency and precise turning of the dial in both directions around the desired frequency to set an accurate frequency may be difficult.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.